


宴会迷情

by Jiumensixian



Category: Legend - Fandom, The Reluctant Fundamentalist (2012)
Genre: M/M, 泥塑
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiumensixian/pseuds/Jiumensixian
Relationships: Changez/Reginald Kray/Ronald Kray
Kudos: 4





	宴会迷情

夜晚，昌盖兹穿着一身黑色的贴身礼裙，礼裙把他身体完美的曲线完全展现了出来，配上他棕色漂亮的脸蛋，更加迷人了，在车上时，上司总是对他动手动脚的，他尴尬的一动不敢动，下车后他松了一口气。

上司让他打扮的漂亮一点，因为他要在晚会上见一个重要的客户，是一个黑帮的头目，指名道姓要他来，他感觉有些紧张，深深吸了一口气才走了进去。

来到宴会后，上司把他带到客户面前，向他介绍了雷吉·克雷，昌盖兹本以为黑帮头目应该是凶神恶煞的面貌，完全不是面前这个文质彬彬的男人的样子，男人梳着背头，西装革履，非常的绅士帅气，谈吐幽默，让昌盖兹感觉放松了不少。

上司还向他介绍了其他人，他分别和他们聊了一会儿，很快上司就离开了，两人聊的很融洽，过了一会，雷吉突然对他说：  
“这里人太多了，是不是有点吵，我带你去包间里休息一下吧。”  
昌盖兹确实感觉站的有些累，于是毫不防备的答应了，他没有多想。

雷吉带着他离开了吵闹的人群，来到一间房间门前，雷吉绅士的为他打开了门，让昌盖兹先进去。昌盖兹发现这间房间里有一张大床，床的另一边是几个沙发，而沙发上，还坐着一个男人，一个同样梳着背头和雷吉很像的男人，唯一不同的是他戴着一副金丝黑框眼镜，此时他正坐在沙发上抽着雪茄。

男人看他进来后，放下雪茄站起来，昌盖兹刚想询问雷吉这是谁，就被男人一把抓住他的胳膊，粗暴的把他扔到大床上，昌盖兹被扔的头晕眼花。

昌盖兹气愤的爬了起来，觉得这个男人太不礼貌了，向男人大声叫嚷着抬头，结果发现男人正解着皮带向他走来，气势凶恶，他开始害怕了，转头向雷吉看去，想向他求助，但是雷吉的眼神完全变了，没了之前的温柔，而是充满了情欲与凶恶，此刻也向大床这边走来。

“他是我的兄弟，他叫罗恩，”雷吉“好心”的向他介绍到，然后继续说到“是你的上司答应我们的，用你的身体来交换这个项目。”他的上司完全没有说过，他被骗了，他感觉心凉了一大截，昌盖兹爬起来就想跑，但被罗恩又用手按了回去。

“求求你们，放了我吧，我真的不知道！”昌盖兹害怕的哭了出来，哽咽着试图用言语劝阻他们，但是完全没有起效，两人完全不把他当作人，而是他们的泄欲工具，什么也不说就爬上床撕扯他的衣服。

罗恩心急的一下子就把他的裙子撕开扔了下去，他现在光着身体，迷人的蜜糖色身体完全裸露了出来，知道自己今晚要失身了，但他依然没有放弃，用双手抱着丰满的胸乳，趁着两人脱衣服的机会，跳下床就要跑。

罗恩抱着他的腰轻而易举的重新把他扔到床上，提起他的细腰让他翘起浑圆的屁股，跪趴在床上，雷吉抱着他的头与他接吻，罗恩先拨开他肥厚的粉色阴唇，露出娇嫩的肉穴，非常漂亮，罗恩满意的欣赏了一会，然后握着粗长的肉棒一下子就干了进去，没有前戏，疼的昌盖兹“啊”的一下就叫了出来，但罗恩完全不顾及他的感受，就快速的抽插起来。

“不要，好疼，求求你罗恩，不要啊……”  
昌盖兹疼的不停地叫，叫声也被前面凑上来的雷吉的肉棒堵住了，他把同样粗长的肉棒塞到他的嘴里，浓烈的男性气息的腥臭味，让他想吐，阴茎在他嘴里抽插，肥厚的龟头顶弄他的喉咙，阴毛扎到他的脸上，他感觉快要窒息了，想要用手推开，却被罗恩抓住向后拉扯，让他进的更深。

一前一后两个男人同时肏着他，两人都舒服的不停喘息，他就像一只母狗一样趴在中间，饱满的胸乳因为操弄而不停地晃动，罗恩边肏边用手拍打昌盖兹结实挺巧的臀肉，拍的“啪啪”响，臀肉上留下红红的掌印。

渐渐的，肉穴里不停抽插的肉棒，让他感觉到了强烈的快感，分泌出许多润滑的粘液，罗恩肏的更起劲了，不停的说：  
“舒服吗，小婊子？被强奸都那么多水。”  
昌盖兹的理智告诉自己是被强迫的，不应该有反应，但是快感又不停地搅乱他的大脑，罗恩的话更加让他羞耻，他感觉痛苦极了，泪水止不住的流出来。

罗恩在他的雌穴里抽插了一会后，拿出旁边打开了的半瓶红酒，从他的屁股上倒下来，冰凉的红色液体沾湿了浑圆的小屁股，激的昌盖兹一颤，一些流到他压低的腰窝上，一些还顺着股沟流过后穴，到了两人的结合处。

罗恩用手指蘸着红酒就向粉嫩的后穴里插，他的后穴从未被使用过，一根手指就进的很困难，红酒一点也不顺滑，起不到多少润滑的作用，强烈的疼痛感传来，还有异物的不适感，当塞到第三根手指的时候，罗恩就不耐烦的抽了出来，换上粗大的阴茎，肥厚的龟头顶在微张的穴口，昌盖兹害怕极了，这么大怎么可能进的去，不停地摇头拒绝，乱晃的头却被雷吉抱住，继续抽插嘴里的阴茎，他只能流着眼泪，“呜呜”的叫唤。

阴茎只进去一个龟头，就把昌盖兹疼的满头大汗，这可比进入雌穴疼痛多了，但罗恩一点也不想管他疼不疼，一口气进到了底，插的昌盖兹向前一晃，强烈的撕裂感，疼的他几乎要晕过去，头晕眼花的好久才缓过来，后穴的褶皱全部被撑开了，抽插时还带出一些软肉。

罗恩忘我的继续抽插阴茎，一边拍打他的屁股，和他说：  
“放松点小荡妇，你要夹断我了。”昌盖兹只能忍受疼痛，尽力放松后穴的肌肉。

随着罗恩的抽插，后穴逐渐变得松软，疼痛感消失，出现的是与雌穴里同样的快感，而雌穴里因为没有肉棒的阻挡，此刻正不停地流着水，身下的床单全湿透了，而且里面异常的空虚。

雷吉抽出他嘴里的阴茎，他的嘴巴已经被操的红肿水润，没了阻挡立刻就开始淫叫起来，雷吉把他抱了起来，扶着阴茎插入了他空虚的雌穴里，重新获得的饱满感让他舒服极了，此刻他感觉下体被塞的满满的，没有一丝缝隙，两根粗大的阴茎隔着一层肉膜，狠狠地操弄着他。

嘴里没有阻挡，他开始放荡的大声呻吟起来，大张的嘴巴连口水都流了出来，他被夹在两个男人中间，滚烫的肉体贴着自己，让他更加动情，昌盖兹用手揉着自己的胸，拉扯着自己硬挺的乳头，扭动腰肢迎合下体的抽插。

雷吉骂他真是个荡妇，此刻他完全陷在情欲中，一点也不觉得羞耻，只想要更多，想要被操坏，被捅穿，在这一刻死了也没关系，他虽然做过爱，但从来没感受过这么强烈极致的快感，让他变得完全疯狂了。

雷吉比罗恩进的还要深，一次次顶弄，把紧闭的宫口打开了，将肥厚的龟头快速的插了进去，摩擦着宫颈口，子宫壁被顶的变形，昌盖兹被插的浑身颤抖，这近乎痛苦的快感让他有些受不了了。

“太深了啊……嗯啊慢点，要坏了啊……啊快点好舒服啊啊……”他舒服的语无伦次，不知道自己在说什么。

很快，一阵白光在昌盖兹眼前闪过，酥麻的快感传遍全身，雌穴与后穴都对阴茎又吸又夹，喷出一股股的水液，昌盖兹翻着白眼尖叫起来高潮了。

抽插的两人也受不了了，一块射在了里面，滚烫的精液冲刷着肠壁与子宫壁，昌盖兹身体瘫软的几乎要滑下去，幸亏前后两人抱住了他，三个人气喘吁吁的抱在一起。

昌盖兹奇怪两个人怎么还不退出来，依然抱着他，突然罗恩趴在他耳边，恶劣的说要尿到里面，昌盖兹害怕极了，怎么能尿到里面呢，于是极力挣扎起来，但是被两人圈在中间一动也不能动，一股强劲的水柱喷射出来，冲刷着他的肠壁，罗恩在里面尿了出来，前面也是一股，雷吉也尿在里面了，滚烫的液体充满了他的肚子，他的小腹都被撑的隆起。

他尖叫着又达到一个小高潮，肚子鼓鼓胀胀的挤压着他的膀胱，他感觉有强烈的的尿意，最后女性尿道也不由自主的喷射出尿液来，全都喷到了雷吉的腹肌上。

两人满意的把精液尿液射满他的下体，抽出软了的阴茎把他扔到一边，他的下体瞬间就向外喷射出淡黄色的液体，最后把精液也带了出来，鼓起的小腹恢复平坦，两个穴口微张着合不住，黄白色的液体沾满了他的下体，他的下体一片混乱。

昌盖兹脑袋发蒙的躺在床上，意识还不太清醒，突然雷吉把他拉起来，捏着他的下巴说：  
“荡妇，把你的尿舔干净。”  
昌盖兹抬起红彤彤的脸蛋，用充满水汽的大眼睛，迷茫的看着男人，雷吉用手抓着他的头发把他的头向自己的腹部上靠近，命令的说：  
“舔。”

昌盖兹觉得羞耻极了，摇头拒绝，但男人抓着他的头发不停向前拉扯，说：  
“我的鸡巴你都能吃，自己的尿还舔不了吗？”  
最终他妥协了，自觉的跪趴在一团糟的床上，像一只小猫一样，用舌头舔舐着雷吉结实硬挺的腹肌上淡黄色的液体，苦涩的味道充满了他的口腔，尝起来一点也不好。

翘起的屁股中间，本来粉色的雌穴与后穴，此刻都变得红艳肿胀，穴口微微张开闭不上，滴着水滴，水淋淋的十分诱人，罗恩凑上前，把又硬了的阴茎插进他肥厚红艳的雌穴里，又开始顶弄起来。

长夜漫漫，两人的体力十分好，做到最后昌盖兹昏睡了过去，不知道兄弟两个到底做了多少次，才满意的把他扔到床上睡着了。


End file.
